1. Field of the Invention
More precisely, the tread band is provided with a tread pattern suitable for use on snow-covered and/or icy roads and consisting of a plurality of longitudinal and transverse grooves which define a corresponding plurality of blocks and/or ribs into which the abovementioned studs are inserted so as to partially project towards the outside.
The present invention also relates to a vulcanization mould for tyres, comprising a pair of annular shaped and coaxially facing cheeks and a plurality of sectors which are circumferentially distributed around said cheeks, especially designed for manufacturing studded tyres.
The present invention also relates to a studded tyre, a pre-moulded and studded tread band and a stud for a tyre tread band.